Lost Cause
by Passionate86
Summary: Edward never left bella to begin with and were planning on getting married after HS grad, but he left shortly before grad with only a note to explain, now bella is returning 6 years later after college, who will she happen to run into now? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when Edward never leaves Bella in New Moon and were planning on getting married right after graduation, but instead Edward leaves Bella, without a word. Now its 6 years later and Bella is now moving back to Forks to open up her own Vet practice, but who will she encounter when she returns home, what will her future hold?**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTES AND THEY SO INDEED DO NOT BELONG TO ME BUT ONLY TO SM! THIS QUALIFIES FOR ALL CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY FROM BEGINNING TO END!!! Thanks**

**Chapter 1 Remembering**

I hadn't returned to Forks since I graduated, 6 long years ventured by, each one as empty as the previous. I tried not to recall the day Edward left me, but every few months I would drift back to reality. When I left Forks for college, my life became a dream version of a long ago past. I honestly began to question if my time with Edward was just some fantasy I conjured or was it once real?

Today, and most days, he was only a fairytale, a character from a novel or movie I created in my head. I had found my true love and that was all I needed to get by now a days. I was happy now, and no one could take that away from me, no matter what my happiness and joy came from, which was my work. I actually majored in Veterinarian Medicine and was able to get my degree in only 3 years. I focused all my time on school and managed well without the social life of college, spending my summers even in school.

Three years after I got my degree I was opening my own vet clinic in Forks, and was heading back to sign papers on the new building I just bought. I thought it might be an advantage being near Charlie again, he was getting older and I wanted and longed for the company of my father again. Charlie and I always kept in touch, often flying him to Colorado where I attended college. In fact, he was the one who told me about the space that was for sale and thought it might be a great place to start out on my own. Of course I would need help, and was persuaded by a colleague, and my only friend, that I worked with in Colorado, Dr. Stone, or Adam as I called him.

He stood six foot three, with broad shoulders, and a wash board stomach that almost ached to be caressed. His eyes were a deep blue, ocean-like to be honest and they calmed me, when Adam felt it was necessary. We had studied together, and yet he was two years ahead of me, we ended up becoming fully licensed veterinarians together at the local vet clinic around the same time. Turns out, we became great friends too and is moving with me to Forks, my partner in opening our own business, for whatever reason he agreed to Forks, I'll never know.

I came a few weeks early to finalize anything that might be needed to be approved or changed, and in returning to this dreary state, some memories were coming back as well as much as I tried to suppress them, it would be of no use and I knew that.

I talked with Charlie a few days before and let him know that once my plane landed in Seattle, I would rent a car and drive the remained of the way to Forks. I had arranged to stay with Charlie, on this visit, but made sure he knew it wasn't a permanent situation, Adam and I were going to be roommates, once we found a place that is.

I had grown up, I grew out of my awkward phase and wasn't the clumsy Bella that everyone knew anymore. I was twenty-four and had a more mature look to me. The years had done me well, and to my surprise, every place I went someone was always hitting on me, I even started feeling guilty turning guys down, yea me, Bella frickin Swan, was overwhelmed by men. But to me, relationships were a distraction I didn't want, and had remained single throughout the years that flew by so rapidly.

It was around five when I pulled up to Charlie's, he found his way to the doorway and I hadn't noticed he was standing there till I closed the rear door on my shiny silver Volvo rental. Which I fought about taking at the rental place, but to no avail, I was stuck with it. I was sure it tormented me all the way to Forks from Seattle with its gentle purring engine, the sound rang familiar in my memories. Either way, Charlie welcomed me into the house as I shook off the few drops of rain that congregated on my jacket.

"Welcome home Bella, I've missed you," Charlie offered with a delighted smile on his face.

"Thanks dad, how have you been, how's work?" I asked keeping the conversation casual and light, hoping he wouldn't comment about the stupid Volvo that was sitting in the driveway and bring up the name I dreaded hearing.

"Good, I guess, I have a few weeks of vacation coming up, Billy and I are going on a fishing trip to Alaska," he casually said, knowing I would be delighted he was getting away for a while.

"I'm glad, good for you! How long will you guys be gone for?" I finally questioned knowing Charlie hated being off work for more than a few days.

"Well, see that's what I was going to talk to you about Bella. Billy has everything mapped out, altogether…" he paused pretending to think and stalling, "two months I believe," he finally pushed out after a moment or few.

"That long? Must be great dad, I bet you will have ton's of fun," I said not trying to ask too much. I knew that once I asked Charlie about the trip, I would never get him to stop talking, especially because this was a fishing trip.

After I placed my things in my old, never changed room, Charlie and I headed out for a bite to eat. We took separate vehicles, Charlie was going to Billy's afterward, and I wanted to go and unpack. Dinner consisted of a few conversations about the vet clinic, Adam, and how Charlie's relationship was going with Sue Clearwater. They had been together for almost two years, and Sue had been pressuring Charlie to move in with her on the reservation, he was the lonely type and agreed to think about it a while.

We had just gotten our desert when Charlie brought it up, "The Cullen's moved back," he paused. "Eight months they've been back, Alice came over a few times to visit, otherwise I have only seen Carlisle at the hospital, and that's every once in a while," he made sure to add.

I was silent, I couldn't think of anything to say, I just shoved pie in my mouth to prevent his name leaving my lips, but the pie eventually disappeared. "And Edward?" I asked trying not to let Charlie hear the shakiness is my voice.

Did I really say his name, had the person I tried to suppress for so long return to my thoughts? It took years to finally move on, and it only took Charlie seconds for me to realize my pain again. Before my mind could unbury the memories, Charlie cheerfully replied, "Alice said he isn't coming back."

Charlie seemed all too excited at the thought of Edward not returning. He sat up with me on many occasions and lived my pain with me, and without a doubt blamed Edward for leaving me and hated him for that.

"Well, I suppose I should get back, I am exhausted and still need to unpack," I said as I pretended to yawn.

"Okay dear, I'll be home late, there is a game Billy recorded and we have plans to watch, sorry Bella," was all he managed before I interrupted him.

"Oh dad just go and have fun, tell Billy and Jacob I said 'Hi', its no big deal so just go," I laughed knowing Charlie didn't like leaving me alone, even as an adult. Some things never change that's for sure.

We parted ways and I took the long way home, it wasn't till I had passed a bridal shop that my flood gates were reopened. I flashed back to my senior year with Edward, we were planning on getting married three short weeks after graduation. It was only February and we still had some time, and Edwards face lit up every time I mentioned becoming his wife. The memories were still foggy, but I remember that day the clearest, the last Saturday in Feb and we were out picking out my wedding dress, just Alice and I. Edward had other errands and was supposed to meet us there after a while. I couldn't make up my mind on what I wanted and found myself torn between two beautiful dresses.

The first one was fitted and formed perfectly to my figure, the train was unusually beautiful and started from the middle of my back and feathered to the ground. The woman who owned the shop did the embroidery work herself and spend months on this dress. The other dress was more traditional, almost Cinderella like, with a long, easily flowing train, wide bottom, almost bell shaped from the waist down. The fabric was a cream satin with a while lace cover, giving it an almost antique feel. I loved both dresses almost the same and knew Edward would too, the first dress was unique and delicate, the second was classy and beautiful. I honestly thought I wouldn't be able to decide, but when another woman started to take interest in both the dresses, I instantaneously chose the first dress. It was the only dress I could see myself wearing when Charlie reluctantly walked me down the isle, the only dress I could see myself wearing when I married the man of my dreams, literally. Of course Edward would love it, he loved anything I wore and joked about getting married in just jeans and a t-shirt, as if Alice would allow it.

We had tried to call Edward but his phone kept going to voicemail, I finally left him a message saying we would just meet him at his house. Alice and I ran around town picking up things here and there for the wedding. When we got back to the Cullen's, Edward still wasn't home and I didn't think twice, and had Alice drop me off at my house before it got too late and Charlie started calling their house looking for me.

I walked in to find Charlie asleep in his chair, parked in front of the T.V. as usual, so I made my way up to my room. All I wanted to do was shower and sleep, Alice had worn me completely out.

My door was closed, and as I entered I picked up his scent right away, recognizing it as it was burned into my brain. I found Edward laying on my bed, waiting like most nights.

"Where were you today?" I questioned.

"Did you know its bad luck for me to see my bride in her dress before the day of the wedding?" he was slightly grinning.

"Normally yes, but we are not the normal bride and groom to be, remember?" I said trying not to focus too much about marriage.

He just laughed as I took my place next to him on my bed. Before I knew it, my eye lids were heavier than I could hold, and I slowly drifted away in Edward's arms that night.

I woke early to my cell going off, it was Alice of course, and I knew if I didn't answer she would be at my door in minutes, if she wasn't already there.

"Cant a girl get some beauty sleep?" I joked.

There was a slight hesitation before Alice spoke, "Edward left, he isn't coming back Bella," her voice was soft and drained of its highly energetic pixie qualities.

It took me a few moments to comprehend what she said and when I sat up and looked to where I'd last seen Edward beside me, he wasn't gone. There was a white sheet of paper, folded neatly in half resting on his empty pillow. Without thinking I closed the phone shut, hanging up on Alice, I gently lifted the paper from the pillow and slid one finger between the folds turning one half up so I could read it.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I wish I could be there to tell you face to face, but I don't think I can bare to see the pain in your eyes. I regret to tell you………that I, Edward, cannot marry you, and can no longer be with you for reason's I know you will never understand. Please don't hate me, and know I am only doing this because I love you!_

_Love always,_

_Edward……………_

_(END FLASHBACK)_

I hadn't noticed that I was sitting in Charlie's driveway, tears rolling down my face, until I snapped out of those wretched memories. The last thing I had remembered was driving past the bridal shop, and then wedding dresses, I don't even recall the rest of my drive home. I cut the engine on the stupid Volvo and made my way into the house, I passed on settling in and made my way straight upstairs. The only thing I wanted was to rest my head on my pillows and escape reality once more. I opened my door and headed straight for my bed, as I turned to sit I noticed a shadow near the window and I froze in fear, tears still running down my face. I was amazed to see who was actually standing there and they came into the light.

"Alice!" I tried to be cheerful as she smiled to me.

_________________________________________________________________

I am not sure If I want to keep this story going just let me know what you think, I know its not much but it's a start just review and let me know so I can either get rid of this and start anew or I can keep going I have a few more chapters written out but don't want to type them out if no one likes the story so far so let me know what you think, show some loves guys, thanks!!


	2. HARD

**Well seeing I didn't get many reviews on the first chapter I wasn't going to continue the story but then I realized that you really cant get a good picture of the story on just the first chapter alone so I will post a few chapters before I decide to keep or stop the story. So here it goes, and just a fair warning this isn't the love at first sight kind of story, it is and will be an Bella and Edward story but just not in the beginning. Thanks for reading either way so here it goes… … …**

**Chapter 2 HARD**

Alice hadn't physically changed much in six years, obviously, but there was something different about her. She didn't have the glowing aspect I had always remembered, and by the tense glare in her eyes, she wasn't happy to see me, I thought.

"Bella," she at last sighed before effortlessly making her way over to me. I couldn't help but sit as she cautiously approached, Alice eventually settling next to me on my bed, "how have you been, its been such a long time?" she said trying to crack a forced smile.

I just bare it anymore, I flung my arms around her icy figure in an overdue hug, surprisingly she responded the same, almost crushing me in return. Salty tears were pooling in my eyes as I wanted to refuse them to fall, but this was a bit too overwhelming for me to handle at this point. Next thing I knew poor Alice's shirt was soaked, and she didn't seem to mind one bit, over obsessed shopping queen Alice, didn't mind?

We held our hug for what I could deem as an eternity as ironic as that would sound, trying to make up for the past six years we had missed together. Breaking our grasp from each other, my sobbing was beginning to subside, Alice let out one of her giggles I had longed to hear for so long.

"Bella, you're so predictable sometimes, and I have missed that," she said sighing once again.

"I know Alice, but you are like a sister to me still, even after everything," I said staring into her caramel like eyes.

"I haven't felt complete since you left Bella, and now you're back! Oh please tell me you are staying!" she almost demanded in her sweet pleading voice.

"Well, I am only supposed to be here for a short time, but I will be back for good in a few weeks, I promise," I poked her in the arm smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

Alice was part of me that had been absent for some time. I could always talk with her about things I couldn't with Renee, or Jessica, or even Charlie for that fact. I hadn't realized my life had been even lonelier till I saw her again. I never really had friends in college, or even after that, except for Adam. But now, I was moving back home, and I would have that back.

I didn't waste time and began telling her what I had been up to in the past six years, how my schooling and work filled the empty voids, or at least made them less painful, which she didn't seem to like hearing and winced here and there. When I was done Alice told me about her life and the rest of the Cullen's intentionally forgetting to mention Edward's name, which I was thankful for none the less.

It was around four in the morning when Alice left, pretty much after I had dozed off on her a few times. I was glad she came to see me, I know it would have taken me weeks for me to gather enough courage to finally pay a visit to the Cullen's, and I think Alice saw that.

When I woke later that morning, I had recalled my dreams, or nightmares, I wasn't really sure, but they were about Edward so it was hard to decipher the difference. I had not dreamt of him in years, so was this happening because I had returned to Forks and all the painful memories that remained here? Maybe it was just seeing Alice, had she possibly triggered something, or what it just the fact that Edward was still in my head, no matter how much I despised him? I just decided that the bridal shop that started my flashback last night was the culprit and left it at that.

They were all the same dream, I would be laying in Edward's arms the night before our wedding, and when I would wake in the morning Edward was gone, almost the same way he left me in reality. I knew I had been crying in my sleep, my eyes were sore and were puffy to the touch, not to mention my vision was semi blurry, just great. I had to face Charlie sometime today, had he heard me crying while I was in my relentless slumber?

I grabbed my bad and headed towards the bathroom showering quickly, hoping the hot water would relax me, but to no avail of course. I made my way back to my bedroom where the cool air from the open window felt exhilarating compared to the scolding shower I just abandoned. But all too soon I was freezing and decided to close it, wondering why Alice would have left it open, but that wasn't my biggest concern right now.

Alice took care of my unpacking for me except for my personal items of course, and I decided to pull out my dress she had hung in the closet for me apart from anything else, she obviously known I would have chosen it. I placed it on the bed and pull out my favorite lotion, Sage and Citrus, the scent always calmed me and after I put it on, it always left a cool tingle on my skin, a great way to relax my mind, focusing on the sensations it provided for my skin.

It took me a while to dig through the mess of underwear and bra's left in my bad, I was never one for being organized when I packed, usually throwing in the essentials and going. Finally I found my favorite bra and panties that matched my dress to the exact color, green. Not the type of green that looks like it could make you vomit, but the dark, rich green you would find deep within a fine forest. The dress was haltered at the top so my bra was strapless and my underwear were what they call 'boy shorts' because they were the most comfortable underwear imaginable.

The rest of the dress was form fitting and showed every curve man desired, Adam always said I had found my ass once I put this dress on, he was just as amazed as I was I guess. I never looked at myself as having a great figure, but I seems to me that I did and men always stared when I wore this dress.

I stood there reveling in the mirror, how much I really had changed since I was here those six long years ago. I'd decided to pull my hair up and pinned it in curls letting a few fall free giving me the prom up-do with a mature grown up twist. My makeup was a little darker than usual, thicker lines of eyeliner on top and bottom, following the curves of my big brown eyes, with a smoky shadow effect made my chocolate eyes seem lighter, slightly fierce and sexy as well.

Making my way downstairs I found myself directed downstairs into the kitchen by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

"Morning Bella," Charlie smiled.

"Morning, what time did you get home, didn't hear you come in last night?" I lightly questioned.

"Um, well about twenty minutes ago actually," he said trying not to blush, giving away the fact that I now knew he stayed at Sue's last night.

"Oh, well I have to run, I have the closing on the office in half an hour," I said trying to change to subject of Charlie's where-abouts.

"Good luck!" he called as I was just walking towards the door.

It felt good pulling up to the old diner in town. After I left Forks, the diner had been sold and moved to a bigger location, and the old diner had a few other purposed before I decided to purchase it.

The previous owners removed the kitchen and extended it to accommodate a private practice for an eye doctor. Now this was my future, my own vet clinic with Adam, we were finally ready to live our dream, and I was only ten minutes from starting that reality.

I had received a set of keys already, and decided to let myself in, I wanted to make sure this was real, the key turned and the lock unlatched. It was like heaven opening the door, I had only seen pictures online, and Charlie came here once to make sure it was actually worth purchasing.

It was more than I expected! The waiting room was of decent size, enough for at least two couches and around twelve or so chairs, with a desk separating the front from the back. Everything was modern and updated, the desk counter was even made of a marble stone in a cool cobalt shade. The door between each side was locked and I would have to wait for the realtor to arrive with the remainder of the keys.

"You must be Isabella Swan I presume?" a tall, pleasant looking gentleman said from behind me.

I hadn't heard him walk in, I must have been too involved with taking in everything.

"Yes, Mr. Williams is it?" I asked knowing by the sound of his voice and our previous conversations who he was.

"Yes ma'am, nice to meet you, in person that is," he said reaching for my hand and lightly shaking it as he joked. We had a few conversations over the phone, but he had only met with Charlie before today. "Is Dr. Stone coming today?"

"Unfortunately no, he is still in Colorado for a few weeks I believe, prepping for the move, I think you have the papers with his signature, we mailed them over a week ago," I said hoping we didn't sent them too late and he had gotten them. With my luck anything was possible and for some reason I had some kind of hunch that something would go wrong today.

"Correct Ms. Swan, we just have to wait for my partner to arrive and once he signs them, this place officially becomes yours," he was almost more enthusiastic as I was about this deal.

While we waited for his partner to arrive he showed me the rest of the office, giving me keys to three large offices, ten single patient rooms, a storage shed, front door, back door, front desk door, and whatever locked doors there may be. I had lost count and figured Adam and I would sort them out once he got into town.

"Bella, is that really you," an all too familiar and eerie voice said as if he was questioning if his eyes were lying to him,

I turned around and found myself face to face with Edward Cullen. I knew something would go wrong today.

Before I could catch myself Mr. Williams broke the silence, "Oh Edward, I didn't know you met Ms. Swan before, how do you know each other?"

We both stared in shock at each other, afraid to talk, or for the lack of words that could describe how either of us felt.

"Yeah, we were… …" Edward began to speak up.

"Went to high school together, that's all!" I almost shouted, finally breaking eye contact with Edward.

Suddenly my phone rang and as I went to ignore the call I happened to see Adam's name coming up on the caller ID and automatically answered not thinking twice.

"Adam, I'm just meeting with the realtors now, can I call you back?" I said cautiously.

"Actually, I wanted to let you know that I'll be in Seattle this afternoon, Forks shortly after that, with everything we own Bella," he paused letting what he said soak in a little bit. "Have you found a place yet?" his words hesitant now.

Had Adam lost his mind, I had only been in Forks for less than a day!

"No, I'll call you when I leave here okay? I said urgently.

"Yeah, sorry Bella, I'll explain everything later when I get there," he sighed.

I immediately turned to Mr. Williams and said the only thing I really could, "Lets sign the papers and get this done with, oh and by the way, do you by chance sell houses? Dr. Stone and I will need to buy one by the end of the day or at least by morning,"

"Of course we sell houses, we have a few in the area if you would like to see them after we finish here. Edward is in charge of this area, he can show you around," he tried to recommend not to my liking.

"I'd prefer you if you don't mind Mr. Williams, I know you better from our conversations," I lied trying to avoid anything to do with Edward.

"Well if that's what you would prefer," he said rather struck by my request.

"Great, so the papers are now yours," I said just as I finished signing them as I spoke.

Mr. Williams looked over the papers and then handed them to Edward to sign. He pulled out a pen from his pocket, slowly signing them, ever so often glancing at me before he did. "There you go Rick," he said handing them reluctantly back to Mr. Williams.

"Well then, should we go see houses?" I said all to cheery as if Edward's presence didn't bother me, it shouldn't anyways.

"Sure, let me make some calls and rearrange some things so we can be on our way," he said as he excused himself outside.

Alone with Edward, this was definitely uncomfortable for me, and most likely for Edward as well. I noticed that once Mr. Williams, or Rick as Edward called him, had escaped outside, Edward just stared at me, I tried not to let it bother me, but how could it now?

"Excuse me, do you need something?" I rudely said as I turned to face his direction.

"Its just… …well you're… … its good to see you Bella," he finally managed to sigh as if he really wanted to say something else but settle for being polite.

"That's nice," I snapped back. I wanted him to know I was still upset, he didn't have control over me anymore, I was different now, I could think for myself.

"I think I should leave," he said as he began to head towards the door.

"Good idea, its what you do best Edward," I was being harsh and I knew he wouldn't like the way I said it.

"Look Bella," he said pausing in front of me, I was seriously uncomfortable now.

All the years had done me well with healing the hurt, but I was always afraid that if Edward ever walked back into my life, I would be putty is his hands. Guess I proved myself wrong. As he stood before me, I honestly had nothing but hate for this man, he took my heart and destroyed it, I would never forgive him for that.

"What Edward, what do you want?" I asked confidentially.

"Bella, please don't act like that, you don't know how hard this is for me right now," he almost begged.

"Don't Edward! HARD? Hard for you? You don't know what hard is, I don't even see why this is a problem for you. If you recall, you are the one who made the decision to leave," I said getting more agitated.

"I know it wasn't easy for you, but you should let me explain, let me take you to dinner and explain everything," he said with pleading eyes.

"I doubt I would want to hear anything you say, or for that fact be near you anymore than I already have," I laughed almost uncontrollably. What a fool!

"I see you're still mad," he sighed before Rick came walking in.

"What's so funny?" Rick said smiling not knowing the scene that just played out.

"Just catching up on old times," I lied. "You ready to house hunt?" I questioned Rick, wanting to be rid of Edward more than anything.

"I'm afraid I cant, I'm meeting with a bank today and they cant reschedule, I'm sorry," he regretfully said. "I'm sure Edward can show you some places, it wont take much time," Rick suggested again.

Could this get any better? Edward was here, Adam was on his way with everything, I need to find a place with only hours, and now Rick was suggesting I spend time with the asshole who almost destroyed me. I was in a tight spot, I needed a place to move into by at least the end of the day or tomorrow morning, and only Edward was available to help me, great just my luck.

"Well that seems to be my only option, doesn't it?" I sighed.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan," Rick managed.

"Bella, please," I insisted.

"Bella, I wish I could take you now… … I mean show you off, wait no," he said turning a deep shade of red, "take you to show off the house's to you," he finally cleared up. I giggled and blushed.

"I get what you were trying to say, well if you're not busy tomorrow, how about dinner, to celebrate closing on the office?" I flirted knowing damn well Edward was just feet away.

"Wow, that would be perfect, I'll call you later tonight then," he said with more confidence then the embarrassment he had earlier.

"Great!" I smiled.

"Well I have to run, you have fun looking at houses, let me know how it goes later," he said heading towards the door to leave. "Good luck Bella, I'll talk to you later, Edward, I'll see you at the office."

**EPOV**

WOW! Bella was beautiful, she had always been but now there was just something new about her, a mature sexy look.

It actually irritated me that Bella was flirting with Rick, she was way out of his league, maybe she was intentionally trying to make me upset, what did she even see in him anyways? Rick and I were friends and we work together, I knew him, he was usually shy when it came to women, so what gave him courage now? Really what I wanted to know was where Bella had learned to be so confident, the Bella I once knew was quiet and shy, even self conscious, but the way she flirted openly seemed to come so natural for her. I cant deny I wasn't impressed, but I was terribly jealous as well and it took all my strength not to explode and take Bella away from here.

"You ready?" she asked as she watched Rick pull away from the old diner.

"Your car or mine?" I questioned hoping it was mine, that way I could drive slower and have more time with Bella to talk.

"Separate," she smiled. "I can just follow you."

"Okay, I'll wait outside while you lock up then," I said turning to leave instantly, she had rejected me and I had never felt so hurt by anything she had done.

I sat in my 350Z and watched her from the safety of it. Her dress tastefully showed off her sensual curves, accented by her always soft chocolate eyes. She wore black stilettos that emphasized her wonderful legs, I missed her, but I don't think the feelings were mutual.

**BPOV**

"That idiot, I don't know why he would think I'd ever ride in the same car with him, no way! I do have to say though, I enjoyed the look on his face when I asked Rick to dinner, he definitely didn't expect that," I thought to myself while I went locking the doors before I left.

I finally made it outside turning to lock the main door, I dreaded spending one more minute with him. As I walked to my rental, I waved to him as if to say lets get this over with.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N-- SO JUST READ AND LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, I HAVE 8 CHAPTERS WRITTEN OUT AND NOW SURE IF I WANT TO CHANGE SOME OF IT, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR AND SHOW ME SOME LOVE, THANKS!!!**


	3. I'll Take It

A/N: So I have been debating if I should keep this story going or not, I only received 3 reviews from the first two chapters, so lets see how many I get after this one and ill see what I want to do from there. But thanks to those of you who did review, it was much appreciated. So on with the show, well story really lol. 

**Chapter 3 I'll Take It**

**I followed him only two blocks from my newly acquired office, and stopped in front of an old Victorian style home. It would be nice being so close to work, especially with emergency calls, it would be a convenience for Adam and I. Then again, it wouldn't help to have Edward know where I live, though I doubt it would matter much.**

**I saw Edward retreating from his vehicle slowing making his way towards the old front door, fidgeting with loose keys, most likely stalling for me. I knew that was my cue to probably join him. Making my way up to him, I couldn't help but think how ironic this all seemed to be now, after all this time I've learned to be able to help myself, especially with him gone, and now I found myself needing his help to find a house. Strange, I never thought I would see Edward again, none the less requiring his help for anything.**

"**This is our most recent house that just became available for sale," he said unlocking the door once I finally made my way to him.**

"**Victorian, I presume?" I questioned in a flat I-Don't-Give-A-Damn tone.**

"**Yes," he sighed. "There are four bedrooms, two and a half baths, living room, dinning room, large kitchen that was just remodeled, a den, a full basement with a bar, large backyard, three car garage," he paused before continuing as if he might be hurt, "and a kids play house out back."**

**Did he think I had kids? It had been six years since he had last seen me when he left, things do change I guess and it was a possibility that I might have had children.**

"**Anything you want to see first?" he questioned.**

"**No, we can move onto the next house," I said before heading back out the door and to my car.**

**He just stood there a bit confused, I suppose of my reaction to the house. Don't get me wrong, but the house was amazing, but there wasn't a lot of time to waste, I wanted to see a few more before I made any decisions.**

"**Bella… … wait!" he called for me as I reached the end of the sidewalk.**

"**What?" I snapped back.**

"**Um, the next house is actually across the street," he said hoping not to embarrass me.**

"**Fine," I said right before turning to hid the redness creeping onto my face. I waited for him to lock the door and meet me at the end of the walkway. I motioned to him to proceed to the next house, he didn't reject and slowly let the way.**

**Smaller, but just as nice as the first one, actually it was about the same as the first one, only this one was without an extra bedroom and den, and also didn't have the children's play things in the back. Also it was a single car garage. **

"**Hmmm….I'll take the first house, I'll just need the kids stuff removed from the backyard," I said while I searched for my phone once we were heading back across the street towards our cars.**

"**But you really didn't see much of the house," he noted, utterly shocked by my rash decision.**

"**Look, Adam and I need a place by tonight. I like it, there are plenty of reasons to take it," I sighed. "Just get the papers ready, and we will pay cash for the house."**

"**Cash, where would you come up with that much?" his voice was truly curious.**

"**That would be my job to figure out, your job is to get everything else in order," I snapped, it was really none of his business.**

"**Hey, I found us a house, only two blocks from the office. I need you to call me back as soon as you get this so we can figure out the rest of everything, talk to you later hunny," was the message I left of Adam's phone.**

"**Well, let me get things rolling so we can close by the end of the day with any luck, I will just call you when I know the full details," he sighed, almost sad he didn't get to spend more time with me.**

"**Okay, what is the asking price anyways?" I said as we were now standing behind his car and in front of mine.**

"**I believe $210,650, the price is negotiable though," Edward seemed to speak in his softer, more velvety voice now.**

"**Talk them down to what you can, I can pay the asking price, but with the new office and everything, I don't want to go overboard," I said now at my door trying to unlock it.**

**As I was about to open my car door, I felt myself being pulled around and embraced in a tight hug. I was shocked, I didn't know what to do, there was no way I would hug him back, yet he wouldn't loosen his grip he had me in.**

"**Excuse me Edward, please let go, you're making me uncomfortable," I managed to say before all the breath was squeezed out of me.**

"**I'm sorry," was all he said before he immediately released me from his death grip.**

"**Yea, just call me when the papers are ready," I groaned a bit angry by now.**

**I left him standing there, I never had been that cold to him before, and although it felt good to have control, I felt slightly guilty for being such a bitch. But then again he had it coming. Before I had anymore time to ponder much else, my phone rang, "Hello?"**

"**Hunny? Since when did that become my nickname?" Adam chuckled.**

"**It just came out, I guess I didn't noticed I said it," I blushed, thankful this was a phone conversation.**

"**It's okay Bella, understandable, so tell me about the house," he sounded enthusiastic and curious.**

**As I told him about the house, and everything else besides Edward, I was beginning to dread having to meet Edward again later.**

"**So what's wrong Bella, how come you don't sound excited?" Adam caught me off guard, he always knew when something was wrong.**

"**Oh nothing, just tired from the past few days that's all," I lied knowing Adam wouldn't believe me either way.**

"**I know you better than yourself, so I want to know the real reason, but we can discuss that for when I get in town. But I'll call you later, I should be there in about and hour or two depending on traffic, but like I said I'll call you later, when I'm closer," damn he busted me anyways, I knew better than to hide anything from Adam.**

"**Okay, I have another phone call coming in anyways, later," I said just before switching over.**

"**Hello?" I didn't recognize the number.**

"**Hi Bella, this is Edward, are you busy?" he questioned slightly hopeless.**

"**I just saw you less than fifteen minutes ago, I'm guessing this doesn't have to do with the house does it?" I already knew the answer.**

"**It doesn't, I just think I need to explain some things to you, I want to be your friend Bella," he reluctantly sighed.**

"**I don't think that is such a good idea, not sure there is much to explain anyways, you left me, broke my heart, I'm over it now, don't need to rehash anything, so I think that just about covers everything," my words were harshly true.**

"**Its not that easy for me," his voice rattled with urgency.**

"**Of course, this is about you feeling better about the situation, my fault, in that case no! If you call me again, it better be about my house, and if it is too much to handle for you, I can find another realtor," I said all too calmly for how I honestly felt.**

"**I can handle it, but………" was all he managed.**

"**Great, call me when you hear something about the house then," I said before snapping the phone shut.**

**As I pulled into the driveway at Charlie's, I couldn't help but feel lost, I was being tested on everything I learned over the past six years. I picked up my phone and dialed the only number I would get answers from.**

"**Hey you!" the voice cheered.**

"**He's back, here in Forks," was all I had to say before I heard the voice on the other end sigh.**

"**I'm sorry, I should have told you, I wanted you to find out for yourself dear," the voice sounded more concerned now.**

**I felt my world spinning, my head began to pound, and the lights faded slowly, great another spell was hitting me… … …**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So who do you think the mystery caller is? Could be a few different people right now so lets see who gets it right… thanks again for reading and leave some love for me**

**Xoxo**

**Passionate86**


	4. Closing

A/N: THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED, I DEFINITELY APPRECIATE IT, AND JUST FOR THOSE WHO ASKED I WILL KEEP THE STORY GOING, HOPE YOU ALL KEEP UP REVIEWING, TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE, AND WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN. I LOVE THE CRITIZISM JUST AS MUCH AS I DO WRITING. THANKS AGAIN ESPECIALLY TO ELIECULLEN32, YOU'RE DEFINITELY KEEPING ME GOING, SO THANKS AGAIN! Also this will be a longer chapter than those before I hope you enjoy….

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 Closing**

"**You knew Adam?" I was taken back by surprise. I had mentioned Edward a few times to him, and it was only after a few glasses of wine that I divulged any information to him.**

"**I'm sorry, I called Charlie a few weeks ago, I wanted to have him keep an eye out for any vehicles for sale. I told him you were slightly nervous and that you may have had some reservations about returning, and he told me about Edward. He said Edward wasn't supposed to be back from what he heard, but your dad mentioned that he had a feeling he might just show up. We didn't want to detour you away from moving back, Charlie made me promise not to tell you Bella, he is pretty intimidating being a cop and all. I'm sorry Bella," he finally stopped almost out of breath.**

"**Its okay, I just want you to get here soon, please!" I would be on my knees begging if this were not a phone conversation.**

"**Half hour Bella, I'm driving as fast as I can," he sighed.**

"**Okay, meet me at the office, its right on the road coming into town on the left hand side, you cant miss it, just please meet me there soon," my already hoarse voice was crackling more and more.**

**Why was I so weak, now of all times, its not like Edward had some pull over me, I guess it was just everything happening at once, I just closed on the office, Adam was coming, Charlie was leaving, buying a new house, and seeing Alice, maybe it was all a bit too much for me right away.**

**-----**

**I pulled into the office parking lot, just sitting in the idling rental. I couldn't help but now admire what was now mine, and Adams too of course. Everything I have worked for was beginning to pay off. I was starting my own business with my best friend and we were already part of the wealthier society, even though we never relished in that part publicly. I was now going to have my dad back in my life, which would help having him around, I had really missed him. My life was great, and it was all due to the fact that Edward wasn't in it!**

**Eternity, that would have been my punishment for being with Edward, maybe I should be thankful he left me, I would never have become the woman I am today if he had stayed. **

**I chuckled lightly at the thought of never being able to breath, or have dinner with Charlie or Adam, yea Adam, I would never have met him. I guess I had more to be grateful for then I originally thought, Edward did me a favor.**

"**BEEP…BEEP," was all I heard, startling me from my deliciously wicked thoughts.**

"**Adam!" I called getting out of my car.**

"**Bella, you're a sight for sore eyes," he said taking me all in as he approached.**

"**You too! How was the drive and why are you here so early?" I questioned as we embraced, not really caring why he was here, just that he was.**

"**Trip was good, I really had no other choice but to leave earlier than planned, Michelle's 'replacements' for us showed up sooner than expected, and she took us off the schedule. So we already worked our last shifts," he said shrugging his shoulders. "But that clinic, Colorado, Michelle, everything is in the past, today we start anew Bella."**

**He was right, although our old boss Michelle was notorious for not honoring her word, and anytime a doctor was leaving she never handled it like an adult. I had already figured I had worked my last day, but now we were our own bosses.**

"**Want to see the office?" I asked anxiously, as if it were my first time seeing it as well.**

"**Sure, but I'm starving, lets make this quick please," he semi-joked.**

"**Fine, you twisted my arm, so I suppose I can let you see it," I laughed, unlocking the front doors.**

**I led him in showing him around, arguing about who gets the bigger office, finally agreeing we would discuss it more once we got some dinner.**

**We decided to park the U-Haul Adam was driving in front of Charlie's and take the rental to get some food, although Adam said dinner it was barely past noon, and lunch would have to do.**

**On our way to a little place called Adrian's, it was a quiet little Italian place Charlie told me about, my phone rang. I picked it up and recognized Edward's number from earlier and handed it to Adam motioning for him to answer.**

"**Hello?" Adam managed as he eyes me suspiciously.**

"**Yes, um, I'm looking for Bella Swan, is she available?" I heard Edward ask.**

"**She is slightly busy, can I take a message?" Adam said smiling once he figured out who it was on the other end of the phone.**

"**Well I suppose, its about the house she is purchasing," Edward tired to sound more business like now than disappointed.**

"**You mean our house, this is Dr. Stone, I can help you," Adam said a bit cocky for my enjoyment, and probable his as well.**

"**Yes, well the price has changed, I need to make sure Bella is okay with it, and also she mentioned something about removing some equipment from the property," Edward sounder a little more annoyed now.**

"**What is the price now?" Adam asked without even knowing what the original price was to begin with,**

"**They said they would sell it for $175,000 only if she pays cash today, otherwise it's the original $210,650," Edward sighed.**

"**Hold on, let me ask her," he said pausing.**

"**They said $175,000 cash today or $210,650 after, now what do you want hun?" he emphasized hun so Edward would hear. I motioned for him to hand over the phone, I didn't want to torture Edward that much, I wasn't that cold hearted.**

"**Edward, tell them I'll pay cast today," I said with confidence.**

"**Oh, Bella," he seemed shocked to hear my voice, relieved actually. "I'll have the papers ready by six if you can have the money by then," he sighed as if talking to me hurt him.**

"**Of course, we will see you then, call us if anything changes," I said anxious about making sure the seller's would keep their end of the deal.**

"**Bank first?" I said to Adam after hanging up on Edward abruptly.**

"**I have no choice right?" he laughed knowing we had to take care of this.**

**I just nodded, we needed to get the money and seeing it was such a large amount, I wasn't sure if we would get all of it today. **

**------**

**As we entered the bank, we directly asked for the manager and to my surprise, Mike Newton came to greet us.**

**He gave me the biggest smile he could produce and then embraced me in a hug swinging me around, in the bank, I was so embarrassed. We eventually made our way back to his office to discuss our money, which was almost impossible as Mike only wanted to catch up. I had to be a little rude and let him know that we would have to talk more another day and deal with business now.**

**Reluctantly he agreed, and for the next two hours Mike spend most of it on the phone trying to get approvals for such a big withdrawal while making sure there was enough money in their vaults as well. It basically came down to not having enough in the vaults and the only option would be a money transfer. I definitely didn't want to hear that because that meant I needed to call Edward.**

"**Is everything okay?" he said like he used to when we were younger. That irritated me.**

"**Well its about the money, we have it, but the bank here in town is too small, we were wondering if a money transfer can be set up, is it possible?" I questioned him.**

"**Actually yes, they were worried about the large amount of cash and asked about it. Are you at the bank now?" I can meet you there if you'd like Bella," the words I dreaded, even though he sounded hopeful.**

"**Of course, we are at the bank near the gas station in town, we will wait if you come soon," I said wanting to just get this over and done with.**

"**Indeed, I will be there in ten minutes," he said before hanging up.**

**We sat and chatted with Mike about mostly me and what I had been up to, I could tell by the way Mike looked at me, that we was most likely still feeling something for me. I basically dodged his questions about relationships with Adam sitting by my side, which was common. People always assumed we were together, although I could see Mike's eyes wander back and forth from my hand to Adam's, probable checking for wedding bands.**

**Edward was escorted into Mike's office by one of the teller's working and took the empty seat next to Adam. Mike still seemed uneasy with Edward around, so the tension between everyone was truly thick. **

**Edward placed papers on Mike's desk that contained names, addresses, account information and identification cards, seeing Mike had our information already I didn't bother to move.**

"**Hi, I'm Edward, you must be Mr. Stone," Edward said facing Adam.**

"**I know who you are Mr. Cullen," Adam was obviously upset with Edwards presence.**

**I grabbed Adam's hand in mine and squeezed, trying to help settle him a little, he just looked at me and gripped my hand tighter. Mike obviously saw the exchange and let our a devilish grin before turning to see Edward's reaction, which I'm sure wasn't pleasing.**

"**Well, lets get this over with, he have a lot to do today," I beamed, breaking the awkward silence.**

"**That would be great," Adam agreed.**

**We sat quiet for a while as Mike made more phone calls to the receiving bank, letting them know about the transfer, and securing codes and whatever else he did. Edward and Adam exchanged glares every so often, making me want to giggle as I reluctantly held it back. **

**It took another two hours before everything was set, Adam insisted on paying a large portion towards the house, seeing he inherited an ungodly amount of money last year from an aunt he had never met before. I had never asked him how much it was, but I did know it was just over seven digits, and even that was too much information, money was never important to me.**

**After everything was finalized, we shook Mike's hand and promised to meet soon to talk and catch up, which I only agreed to because Edward was standing there, but I knew I would always have my office as an excuse to get out of whatever Mike wanted to plan.**

**Edward followed us out and as we reached the parking lot, said he would meet us at the house. Thankfully I knew this was it, after we signed the papers for the house, I wouldn't have to deal with Edward anymore, that soothed me much.**

**Pulling up to the house Adam was in awe, "Beautiful Bella," he gasped.**

"**Wait till you see the inside," I said rushing to get out of the car. "Race you?" I said teasingly.**

**I giggled and took off towards the house, Adam right behind me, my heels slowing me down so Adam scooped me up and carried me the rest of the way to the door like a newly wed couple. I think Adam did it just to irritate Edward, because when he put me down on the porch, he slapped my ass saying, "Do you want me to carry you inside too Princess?" laughing almost hysterically, with a hint of teasing on his lips.**

**We went to where Edward was standing in the kitchen, almost frowning in pain, he didn't even look up before talking, "I have marked where you need to sign, so if you don't mind," he slid the papers across the counter.**

"**My pleasure," Adam said handing me the papers and a pen. "You do the honors Miss Swan," he almost giggled.**

"**Thank you Dr. Stone," I smiled handing them back for him once I was finished before ultimately passing them back to Edward.**

"**If there are any more questions, please contact my lawyer, he will take care of anything else from here on out," I gladly said to Edward.**

"**Yes, of course, well congrats and if you have any questions yourself, don't hesitate to call, anytime," he said as we exchanged cards, my lawyers for his personal.**

**Edward gathered his things and made a quick retreat from the house, this must be hell for him, here he was trying to make amends today and I turned him down at each and every attempt, then he had to watch me flirt with Rick, and having at my side as well.**

**I didn't show any attention to him throughout the day and I had made myself clear that I wasn't interested in having him in my life at all. If Edward was anything like he used to be, there would be some self-loathing, jealousy, guilt and agony from today. He deserved every minute of what he might be going through.**

**E.P.O.V.**

Why is she calling me, something must be wrong. "Is everything okay?" I asked a bit concerned.

Of course she would be, Bella is strong, and even if something was wrong why would she call me?

Once she told me it was about money, a wave of relief surged through me, yet I knew her mystery man Dr. Stone was in town and I would have to face him eventually, but had she told him about me? Were Bella and the doctor together? Was he the one who held her close at night, maybe it was him Bella now dreamed about, did Bella's heart belong to someone else?

Before I knew it, I was flying down the road as humanly as possible to the bank, I had to see Bella again. "Mike Newton please," I asked the teller.

"Right this way," she said out loud while her mind was pondering if I were single or now.

She let me to Mike's office where as I entered Mike decided to call me a whole slew of names, cursing me mentally with a slight, yet uncomfortable smile plastered on his face.

I took the only seat left, next to Adam, in which case he was more than okay with seeing it wasn't next to Bella. He seemed to be having a mental argument with himself, something about keeping his cool or punching me square in the nose, I'd like to see him try to hit me, that would be amusing. He also refused to let me near Bella.

I saw flashes of him talking to Charlie about me, he was remembering Charlie telling him to protect Bella from me. That meant Adam didn't know me and had already hopped on Charlie's "I HATE EDWARD" train, they both despised me more than anything and were going to make sure they kept Bella away from me. Maybe if I were nice, put on some charm, then Adam might back down, I guess it was worth a try.

"Hi, I'm Edward, you must be Mr. Stone," I said in the friendliest voice I could muster up.

"I know who you are Mr. Cullen," he said straining his voice quite a bit, guess my charm was out of the question.

Then my eyes caught Bella reaching for his hand, that should be my hand she is reaching for, why couldn't I go back and change the way things happened. Even if she gave me the chance to explain now, I know Bella would come back to me, she still loved me, I know she does, she just has to.

The way she squeezed his hand, she used to do that with me, I was the one who was once soothed by Bella's tender grasp, this was harder than I thought, I wanted to just grab her and run, but it's not that simple, I know she just needs time.

I sat in almost complete silence the remainder of the time, looking back on my relationship with my Bella, while trying to ignore Mike and Adam's thoughts about me and especially Bella. Mike was of course still pining over her like he did in high school. Adam was different, he honestly loved her and wanted to be with her, funny thing is, in his mind she only saw him as a good friend.

Adam had no intimate or romantic memories of my love, well none other that what he fantasized about, and his mental images were almost unbearable to me, it was always the same thing in his mind, him conquering Bella as she moaned in pleasure beneath him. All I could do was sit and endure this mental cruelty, yet I could only focus on the fact that Bella didn't belong to anyone.

Even in Adam's thoughts he wanted to ease her loneliness, and to mention she didn't have any mans scent on her, just her own, how glorious yet upsetting it was to know my Bella hadn't been with anyone, but was alone. I could only hope she was holding out for me, and this tough act was only a charade to punish me till she gave in, I hoped.

As I day dreamt about what I would do first with Bella once she had forgiven me, I couldn't help but shoot a glance or two, or several glares towards Adam. He was in the way of mine and Bella's happiness, and soon I would get past him, till then, I sat there straight faced till Bella got up to shake Mike's hand, wow, I must not have been paying attention to the time.

I didn't bother shaking Mike's hand, we were never on friendly turf with each other and he hadn't forgiven me for what I did to Bella, plus he'd wanted Bella all to himself before I did, I guess his feelings for Jessica didn't amount to much after all.

I followed my love out, being as casual as I could, "I will just meet you at the house," I sad before getting into my own car and heading to Bella's new home.

The way there was too short for my taste, I needed time to plan things, I needed to get Bella to talk to me, just five minutes is all it would take. As we pulled up to the house I parked on the road letting Bella pull into the drive. I had already begun to climb the steps when I caught part of their conversation.

"Beautiful Bella," Adam's annoying voice rang.

Then I heard my angel's voice, she sounded so happy, but it wasn't because she was with me. I saw Bella through Adam's mind, she gave him a playful smile before turning to race him to the front door, it was painful to see through windows as she scooped her up in his arms, both giggling in each others' company. I felt my stomach actually churn.

Bella obviously never told him of the vampire aspect of our past, if she had told him there would be no chance he would risk slapping her ass with me around. I almost lost it right about then, I don't think I can handle anymore of someone touching my love, so I rushed to get them to sign the final papers, the closing papers, trying to ignore their friendly flirting before I could bolt.

Then Bella gave me her lawyer's business cars, I would have to contact him if there were anything else, but why I didn't understand. So I offered her my card and told her she could call me anytime, honestly hoping she would, before I headed out the door, I need to get away, I don't know how much more of this I could take, but to where?

**B.P.O.V.**

The door slammed behind Edward, leaving me and Adam alone in our own house together. Our house? It sounded kind of off to me, Adam was only a friend, not more to me, we would share separate rooms, but this seemed like we were a couple buying our first home together, this would take some getting used to that's for sure.

Before we could finish with the tour of the house the doorbell rang, I went to open it only to find a very gorgeous man leaning against my doorway.

"Hello," I gasped.

"Hi, I believe I'm your new neighbor, Demetri. I just wanted to greet you before anyone else has a chance to, you're chief Swan's daughter right? I recognize you from pictures, I am one of Charlie's deputies and if you ever need anything, please, don't be afraid to ask," he said smiling the whole time while his eyes wandered up and down my body, which I was pretty comfortable with him ogling my body.

I was almost half tempted to ask him to frisk me, but Adam had come to see who I had been conversating with.

"Oh, Charlie never told me you were married," Demetri sounded disappointed seeing Adam come to stand beside me.

"Actually, we are colleagues and roommates," Adam laughed. That was strange, Adam would have been protective like he usually was when I was talking to other men, then again, Demetri was just a friendly neighbor, right?

"That's great, Charlie told me about the clinic, so I should have guessed. Well I am having a get together this weekend, you are both welcome to come, this Saturday at 4, will I be seeing you both there?" he asked still eyeing me as Adam agreed oblivious to the actual situation.

"Great, see you Saturday then," he said before he turned to head back to his oh so so close home.

Just great, so tonight I would have dinner with Adam, tomorrow I was having dinner with Rick, and then Saturday at Demetri's, I don't think I will even have time to unpack.

"So should we go get the truck, or go eat and unload everything tomorrow?" Adam finally sighed.

"I'm actually starving, we never made it to lunch, did we?" I laughed as my stomach growled angrily at that moment.

"I think we will feed that stomach of yours," Adam said chuckling along with me.

We locked the house and made our way into town, so much had changed and maybe there was a new restaurant around. We drove for a little while before we found a little place called Journey's. and as it turns out the food was really amazing, like hidden treasure for this little town. I would have to definitely remember this place.

We had both ordered the tenderloin sandwich and my taste buds were pleased, the taste was amazing, it came with a side of eggplant fries, complimented to sandwich quite well, my compliments to the chef.

"Yes, can you give my regards to the chef," I asked the waitress as she took our plates before desert.

"Yes ma'am, I'll bring out the cheesecake as well," she said before turning towards the kitchen.

Adam and I continued to chat about the new house and the clinic when a soft voice startled me, "Glad you liked the food Bella," I turned to see a face I had missed for so long.

"You… ?" I questioned wondering if I was seeing things right.

"I've missed you Bella… …"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry another cliff hanger lol, you didn't expect that Adam knew about Edward did you? Well either way, this was a long chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. But I want to know who you think this other mystery person is that Bella found at the restaurant . Thanks guys!**


	5. Family

**A//N: Thanks for the reviews throughout this story, they gave been very encouraging and I appreciate them, keep them coming guys. So I have had the motivation to keep the chapters coming and they take forever to write so give me some credit. I have a couple more chapters that are already written on paper, it just takes forever to type them out, so here is the next one! **

**------------------------**

Chapter 5 Family

"Esme?" I lost all control of any motor skills, I couldn't manage anything besides her name.

"How have you been dear? We have missed you so much, its good to see you. You're still as beautiful as I remember," she chuckled lightly, but her eyes said it all, it was painful to see me, she really had missed me.

I stood up and embraced her in a hug, she had been like another mother to me, and for the past six years, I was neglected of her. We stood for a few moments, I was all teary-eyed and Esme would have cried many tears if it were possible for her.

"Sit, please," I finally said realizing we were causing a slight scene in the restaurant.

"Oh dear, I wish I could but I own and manage this place, we will have to catch up later Bella," she was so disappointed she couldn't join us. "Would you come visit us soon then, how about Sunday, are you free?" she was practically reluctant to ask.

"Just call me Saturday and we can go from there. We just bought a hosue and need to settle in," I said as I handed her my phone number I scribbled down.

"Will do dear," she said taking it and automatically headed back to the kitchen.

"That was a little uncomfortable," Adam said as I sat back down.

"Long story, don't ask," I said trying to laugh it off as it was nothing big and Adam wouldn't ask questions.

Our waitress returned with deserts and as we were about to ask for the bill, the waitress cut us off, "The meal is compliments of Esme," this was unexpected.

"Thank you," Adam said as he put his credit card away.

We finished desert and decided to head back to Charlie's house to get some rest, we had a busy few days ahead of us and not to mention today had been exhausting for the both of us.

I left a twenty on the table for the waitress and headed out, I would have to thank Esme another day, I didn't want to bother her, she was probably busy as it was.

---

I pulled into Charlie's driveway shortly after leaving Journey's and found the house to be empty, Charlie was probably at Sue's again, which made me wonder why he didn't just move in with her.

I pulled a few blankets out for Adam, he demanded to take the couch after I offered him my bed for the night, and then made my way upstairs. I changed out of my dress and took off my painful heels, wrapping a towel around my body, I looked for my bathroom bag and made my way towards the prospect of a hot shower.

The hot water felt amazing, it was definitely a stress reliever, the tension in my body seemed to wash right off. Reluctantly I turned the handle stopping my steamy release, grabbed my towel and wound it around myself once again. I stood looking in the mirror trying to figure out who I was again before I brushed my teeth and combed the snarls out of my hair, then I made my way back to my room.

As I entered, a familiar scent hit me, so enticing, alluring, so warm, I used to love that smell. Looking around there was no one, but the smell was still there, he had been in my room while I was in the shower.

"Why cant you leave me alone?" I mumbled to myself.

"You know the answer to that Bella," his velvety voice answered.

I turned around to see him leaning against the window.

"No, I don't Edward," I said irritated.

"Because I am drawn to you, I feel like I should, or have to protect you," he sighed.

"I've handled things on my own for the past six years, so why would I need you now," I hissed.

"I was hoping I could explain Bella, that's all I want to do," he pleaded.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I don't need to hear your reasoning. So if you don't mind, I would like to get dressed now," I said hoping he would get the hint to leave.

"No, I'm not leaving till you hear me out about this," he was really getting on my nerves now.

"Fine," I said casually as I walked to my bag on the bed grabbing the black lace underwear and bra. I took the panties and pulled them on under my towel. Edward was in some state of shock, he just stood there and watched me. I had never really dressed or even changed in from of him when we were together, and here I was confidently dressing like he wasn't here. My back was facing him and I dropped my towel once my panties were on, then faced him and walked towards my closet for my pajama's. He must have been riled because I heard the wood of my window pane crack as I bent over to put my shorts on, then I slowly put my shirt on making sure my clothes were tight and outlined my every curve. Once I was dressed I walked over to my old bed, pulled the covers down and crawled in and turned my lamp on the nightstand off.

I was probably wrong for doing that to Edward, but I was tired and he made it clear he wasn't leaving till we, more or less he, talked, I was tired. Either way he was still in my room and after my show I just gave him, he was at a loss for words.

---

I wasn't sure if he was still in my room now, it was completely dark and my eyes still hadn't adjusted to the darkness. I didn't want to turn the lamp on to look either, but I wanted to know if he was still here, I had to think of some reason to look. But just as I was about to give up and go to bed, my phone rang, I hit the light and scrambled to get my phone when I found Edward in front of me holding it. I snatched it and answered.

"Hello?" I was still really exhausted.

"Dr. Swan… …" the voice said.

"Yes, hello, who is this?" I asked, who would call me this late?

"My name is Julie, I'm calling from Forks General, your father Charlie was in an accident," the woman said as if it were no big deal.

"I'll be right there," I said then hung up. "ADAM!" I screamed.

I was panicking, was Charlie okay, was he hurt, major or minor accident? The hospital called me, so maybe it was that bad, or maybe it wasn't anything bad and he told them to let me know he was okay.

"ADAM!" I screamed again.

I was frozen where I stood, and Edward was just staring at me, he must love watching me be in pain, of course he would, that's why he's here anyways. He shot out the window startling me, as Adam came busting into my room.

"Bella, what's wrong, are you okay?" he said as he came to stand in front of me.

"Charlie," was all I managed before I shot off the bed and starting throwing my sweats on.

"What?" he asked confused and almost panicking.

"Charlie was in an accident, the hospital just called," I said before throwing on my sneakers and running past him and downstairs.

"Wait Bella, I'm coming with you," he yelled after me.

"Hurry then, I'll meet you in the car," I yelled back.

I raced through town avoiding speed limits, and hesitating at stop lights, I needed to know if my dad was okay, I needed to see him.

As we pulled up to the emergency doors, I barely stopped before I jumped out and ran into the lobby, leaving Adam in a running car with no driver. I would have to apologize for that later.

"Charlie Swan," I said, my hands shaking on the counter.

"One moment," the receptionist said before dialing some numbers on the phone. I didn't have time for this, just point a direction and tell me a room number, I can find it my damn self.

"Chief Swan's daughter is here," she said to the person on the other end. "Okay, thank you doctor," she was so calm, how could she be so passive, this was an emergency.

"Where's my dad?" I demanded as Adam came in from parking the car I abandoned him in.

"Third floor, 17B, he is in x-ray right now, the doctor is waiting for you in his room," she said handing both of us visitors passes.

I ran to the elevators and hit the up button till my finger hurt. The third floor, what was the third floor, I had been here tons of times before, I should know this, but I just couldn't think straight enough to figure it out.

By the time I made it to his room I was out of breath, I think I was more hyperventilating rather than anything else. I knew Charlie was still in x-ray, but I couldn't help but rush to his room, I had to be there for when he returned. I almost ran into the doctor as I shot myself into the room.

"Whoa Bella," the easy voice reasoned.

Before I could realize that I had almost collided with someone, Carlisle was holding my arm to steady me.

"My dad?" I practically shouted.

"He is fine Bella, just getting some x-rays of his leg, he will be here shortly," his voice was a bit soothing.

"What happened," I said trying to slow my breathing and catch my breath.

"He was hit by a car, well actually grazed by a car, it clipped his right leg and I want to see what the extent of his injury so I sent him for x-ray's," it was hard to digest what Carlisle was trying to tell me.

"Do you think it's bad?" I said a bit calmer now.

"Well that's what the x-ray's are for. I want to make sure it's a clean break he has, I wont know anything for sure till I get the results, don't worry Bella, Charlie will be fine," he sighed knowing I was still going to worry.

I didn't know what to say so I ended up wrapping my arms around Carlisle and whispered the only thing I could, "Thank you!"

He just chuckled and embraced me as well, "It's my job, plus you're family Bella, I'll do my best for Charlie."

I was grateful that Carlisle was there to help Charlie, I knew he would do what he could, but I was more shocked about what he said, I was family? I was so struck by the phrase, did they really still see me as family, why?

We hadn't seen each other for six years, and even though I love them all, except Edward, I wasn't sure I considered them family anymore. If they considered me family, they would have kept in contact, or even tried to find me, I was owed that much at least.

Before I had another moment to ponder the family thought, Carlisle's pager went off. "Oh, excuse me Bella, I'll be right back, have to take this," he said breaking from our hug and heading into the hallway.

I had been so caught in the moment I had almost forgotten about Adam, there he was though, right by my side, he was a true friend, he was family. I turned to him and sighed leaning my forehead against his chest, too tired to even wrap my arms around him, he just rubbed my shoulders trying to give me some comfort, some relief.

When Charlie returned, Carlisle was following in pursuit, he was looking over some paper work and signing some things. Charlie had a broken femur, shattered in multiple places and would need surgery, so that meant he had earned himself a few extra days in the hospital.

Carlisle scheduled the surgery for the morning and assured me that I would see Charlie in he morning, seeing he was most likely to sleep the whole night through, the heavy medication made him all doped up and seeing he was already sleeping when he returned, I would be of better use to him tomorrow if I were well rested, at home.

Reluctantly I agreed and we headed home a bit after that, it was nice to know Charlie was in good hands so it made it easier to leave Charlie, plus my bed called for me.

I was already sleeping when Adam pulled into the driveway, so instead of waking me, he carried me into the house and up to my bed. I woke when he put me onto my bed, but I kept my eyes shut so Adam thought I was still sleeping. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead and made his way back to his awaiting sofa. He was probably just as exhausted as I was seeing it was now past midnight.

I laid awake for some time, I kept going back to what Carlisle said, about me being family. Honestly I didn't really know what family was, Charlie and Renee split when I was young and I never had any real brothers or sisters. There was never any big "family" holidays with anyone other than Renee or Phil, or Charlie, the closest thing for me had been the Cullen's, six long years ago. Rose had actually started accepting me and we were getting along, and Edward and I were supposed to get married, I was supposed to be part of their family back then, now all I had was Charlie and Adam.

Renee and Phil were too busy seeing his career had taken off, they only called every few weeks, Renee and I even became distant after a while. So I'm not sure what family is I guess, actually I wasn't sure of much anymore.

Eventually sleep defeated me and I slipped into slumber hoping to forget about the day and move on to the next, but not before I caught his scent, but too tired to comprehend what it meant till my dreams filled me in. He was back in my room.

________________

**See that wasn't a cliff hanger, I decided to give it a rest of a chapter, or maybe two lol but either way let me know what you think! What does this mean for the future, with Charlie now obviously not leaving for his fishing trip with Billy, and now Edward deciding he couldn't stay away from Bella, hmm things could get interesting. Also I want to know what you think about Carlisle's comment about her still being family and how do you think Bella will cope with what he said. Thanks to my readers, I am definitely keeping this story going for my own purpose of, well its my anger management, lol. ****J**


	6. Chances

**A/N: So I have been fueled by anger to produce another chapter for you guys and so here it is. Also just a reminder, SM owns the characters, I only borrow them with no intent on returning them lol.**

**----------**

Chapter 6 Chances

6 A.M. came too soon, before everything happened with Charlie, I had planned to get up early and go running, but realistically I was too tired to even run down the stairs at this point. I turned off my alarm and let myself slip away from reality once more.

"Wait a minute," I sprung up realizing that he was here again last night, I could recognize his smell anywhere, I know he was here. As I searched my room I couldn't fine him anywhere, and I was thankful for that, plus his smell was gone. Obviously he didn't stay long, to my relief.

I let out a sigh and let my gravity pull my head against the light pillow, I was awake for sure now, tired as hell, but awake, so I grabbed my cell from my night stand and dialed a familiar number.

"I knew you would call me," my little pixie friend almost cheered.

"Can you come over, I need to talk to you please?" I sighed.

"Sure, what's wrong Bella?" her voice less enthusiastic now.

"I'll explain when you get here," I sighed again.

"Okay, be there in a few minutes, do you need a human moment before I come?" she asked.

"No, its okay just come over, oh and window please," I didn't want Adam to know anyone was here, plus it would be easier for her to enter through the window.

A few minutes later I heard a familiar voice, "Morning Bella."

"Alice," I barely whispered from exhaustion.

"I heard about Charlie, I'm sorry Bells," her voice flat.

"Its okay, do you know if he will be okay?" I asked as I sat up and leaned against the head board.

She paused a while and then smiled, "He will be just fine, don't worry, the surgery will go perfect."

I just nodded in appreciation as she came to sit with me on my bed.

"No problem, so um… I hear you ran into Edward," she seemed hesitant in asking, but probably saw that was the real reason I had called her.

"Yea," I nodded. "I am not sure what to do about him, I want to know why he left me, but then again I don't, I'm a little confused," I mumbled a bit defeated.

"Bella, you must do what's in your heart, I cant tell you what to do if that's what you're asking," she said pointing to my heart.

"I know, its just hard, I don't want to hear his justification for leaving, it wont change the fact that he actually left," I was sure of that.

"But what if it did? What if he had left for the right reason?" was she really defending him for leaving me on our wedding day?

"Then he should have been honest, if he wanted a shot to tell me the truth, he messed it up when he left me the way he did," I would have understood better, and most likely hurt less.

"I cant say what he did was right, he didn't just hurt you, he hurt all of as well Bella," her words were painful to her just as they were to me.

"I honestly hate him Alice, every time I see him I'm grateful he left me because I wouldn't have to live with all eternity knowing I had made a mistake that had cost me everything," I said a bit more frustrated.

"You don't mean that Bella, I know that you don't," Alice said in a soft voice trying to calm me a little.

"Yea I really do, he left me on my wedding day, didn't say why and now six years down the road, thinks I owe him the time and day to explain, what an ass!" I was pissed.

"I know, but if you let him have five minutes of your time to listen, please Bella, you might know why he did things the way he did," she was almost begging, I bed Edward put her up to this.

"Is Edward outside my window?" I questioned her.

"He just wants a few minutes to tell you why he left, he really is sorry Bella," she seemed to think I was breaking down my barrier about Edward.

I got up slowly and walked over to my window peering out to find Edward staring back up at me. He really did look sorry but he began to develop a smile, I had to ruin him like he did to me. I slowly smiled back and decided to break the silence.

"Edward, GO FUCK YOURSELF," was all I managed to yell before I flipped him the bird and slammed my window shut.

I headed back to my bed while I watched Alice's expression turn from confused to upset.

"Bella, that was childish, he only wants to talk to you, why cant you do that, or even just listen?" she huffed getting off my bed and putting her hands on her hips/

"Alice, what if you were in my shoes, what if Jasper left you, broke your heart and never gave you a reason? Would you give him a chance to talk after no contact for six years, and you run into him and then he wants to talk? I'm not sure you'd be so fine with it either," I said trying to get her to understand my point of view.

She relaxed a bit and sighed coming to sit next to me once again on my bed, "I wouldn't know Bella."

"Exactly, I have every reason to be bitter towards him," I said leaning my head on her cold shoulder.

"But are you not just a little curious about why he left, even just a little?" she questioned.

"Sometimes, I mean I want to know, but don't want to deal with him," I closed my eyes.

"Can you listen to him for two minutes, then decide for yourself?" she asked, didn't I just say I didn't want to see him.

"Why don't you just tell me Alice, why did he leave me?" I was curious more now that she was pushing it.

"You know I cant to do that, its his responsibility to tell you and explain, I cant, I'm sorry," she wanted to tell me, I know she did, damn Edward.

"Why is it so important that he tell me Alice?" I was frustrated, she was hiding something.

"We all want to be part of your family again, it will be easier if you know the truth," she finally sighed avoiding a direct answer to my question.

"Why do Edward and I have to talk, why cant you tell me, especially since I don't want anything to do with him?" so infuriating.

"Bella stop being stubborn for once, you cant hold a grudge forever," she was as frustrated as I was.

"Why doesn't he just let me be?" I snapped back.

"Bella, all I can tell you is that Edward never stopped loving you, everyday was agony for him, he hates what he did. He is truly sorry, please Bella, just give him a few minutes." she knew she was pushing boundaries for me, when it came to Edward there was nothing I want to hear from him.

Even an apology was way overdue, what did, what does he expect?

"I don't care, I hope he feels guilty, he has to live with it not me," I honestly meant it.

"Bella if you don't let Edward explain, we cant see you anymore, any of us. It would be too painful for him to see you through our thoughts, its been agreed upon already," now this was pathetic.

"So I get punished once again, because Edward is all about himself, because this has been hard for him right? That's why I don't want to hear him, see him, or talk to him, he just cant stop hurting me," I screamed.

"It's not like that Bella," when did he get into my room? "Please its about you too, I don't want my family to be a constant reminder for you."

"Why are you in here Edward, don't you get it by now? I don't care anymore," I tried to be convincing.

"Bella," he sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Why did he want to torture me, what did I ever do to deserve this? Here he was standing at the end of my bed, begging for me to give him the time of day, he was crossing the lines now.

"What gives you the right to deny your family contact with me?" I demanded.

"Let me explain everything, then you will understand," he pleaded.

"No, you're going to answer my questions, or leave!" I was standing my ground.

"Okay, it would be easier for you and my family, there would be no choosing between us or sharing time," he said casually, like it was nothing to him, it probable wasn't.

"The real truth Edward, this is your only shot, if you lie or I think you are lying I'm done, for good!" I wasn't naïve anymore.

"Too painful for me, don't want you to be reminded of me," he was finally making an attempt.

"How come you cant just leave me alone?" I sighed.

"Because Bella, I love you, I never stopped loving you, I promise you that," his voice seemed shaky like he would cry if possible.

"But I stopped caring, I moved on, I went on and lived a normal life, like you always wanted me to, so why disturb that now?" I questioned.

"I have always wanted to find you, to explain why I had to leave and make things right for us again," his head hung low.

"So even after six years, you never came for me and I had to run into you accidentally. Why didn't you find me, better yet, tell me in person why you had to leave before you actually left?" I knew that would sting him, good!

He sat there for a few moments either debating on how to reply or was truly at a loss for words.

"I told you in the letter it was for reasons you would never understand Bella," his voice wavering from anxious to irritated.

"You didn't answer my question. Am I not able to understand because you don't want me too? Maybe you should have stayed to explain it, things might be different, so why did you not try to fine me? I asked once more.

I wasn't getting the answers I deserved, and now my patience with Edward was running thin, this was it, no more beating around the bush. I wasn't going to get loud or scream and yell like I was so tempted to, but handle things the way I should, like an adult, I hoped at least.

Edward seemed eager about something, he knew I wanted the truth, but yet reluctant to speak any words. By now he was pacing back and forth in my room, getting me actually dizzy from watching him, his face was contorted with pain, fear, and especially regret, but why?

"Bella its not that easy for me to talk about," he was still pacing. "I wish so much to… …" I cut him off, he was evading my questions.

"Enough," I said putting my hand up to get him to stop. "Just stop! I only asked for an explanation, and you're being evasive. I don't care about how easy or hard this is for you, I just don't even want to hear anymore of it, sorry but I gave you your chances and you blew it," I sighed painfully. "Please leave now!" I asked sternly.

I didn't have the time or energy to deal with Edward anymore, I was ready to pack and head somewhere sunny where I knew he would likely follow, I would be free. Things wouldn't be that easy, I just bought my office and a house, I could just leave, plus I wont let Edward chase me out of town that quick.

"Victoria…" he blurted out. "I had to make sure I got rid of her."

"Victoria?" I questioned.

"James' mate, she was after you and I had to find her and destroy her," there was something else he was hiding from me.

"So why leave Edward, you could have protected me as my husband too?" I wasn't liking the fact that I referred to him as my husband, the thought almost made me sick.

"I just couldn't stay and wait for her to attack you. She was seeking revenge and I had the chance to get her when she was in Alaska, the Denali's called and warned me of her plans. She had just arrived and wasn't staying long, I had to go, to save you from her," I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or still angry.

"But on our wedding day? Then you never returned, I would have understood Edward, but now, its too late," tears were starting to build and I was sure how long I could refrain from losing it.

"I know, I'm sorry, I really am Bella, but you were so hurt, I didn't think I could come back to face you, I hurt you so much," now I was angry, tears were not my issue now.

He didn't come back to face me, if he loved me, he would have come back, wait, he would have told me everything first. I didn't want to hear anymore, he was never good enough for me, I see that now.

"Leave!" I demanded again this time pointing towards the window he came in from.

"What, but I explained, I'm sorry Bella, I still love you," he cried out.

"If you really love me, you would have left without telling me first, and then you would have come back to face me, like a man," I hissed, my eyes burning with anger. "You're nothing but a coward, leave!" I demanded a third time.

"Edward, tell her everything!" Alice demanded in the highest whisper she could without waking a sleeping Adam downstairs.

"Oh, so he is still lying to me, I want you out of my house now, I don't want to hear anymore," I knew he couldn't be honest with me.

"As you wish love," and then he disappeared out my window.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I want to be alone, can you make sure Edward stays away from me please?" I felt bad Alice was in the middle of this.

She just nodded and sighed as she got up off my bed, "Sorry Bella, I'm going to miss you."

"Don't leave, please don't move away again, you are all my family still, with or without Edward," I had silent tears streaming down my face.

"I…I…I gotta go, I'll come by the hospital later to see Charlie," was all she said before following Edwards exit.

Was I about to loose them again? I had to do something to get them to stay, I would have to talk to Carlisle later, I would get them to stay, I had to.

After a while of sobbing I finally slipped into slumber once again, my escape from reality, or so I thought.

---------------

MY FAVORITE PART OF THE STORY IS BELLA FLIPPING EDWARD THE BIRD OUT HER WINDOW LOL I HAD TO PUT A LIL HUMOR INTO IT. THANKS FOR READING AND LEAVE ME SOME LOVE THANKS :D


	7. Surgery

**So it has been months and probably almost a year since I have updated this story and thought that I should finish it, please forgive me if you started reading and then nothing, it has been one crazy year. **

Chapter 7 Surgery and Coffee

"Bella, it's time to get up," the soft voice echoed into my ear quietly.

I was still exhausted and my eyes were too heavy to open, almost as if the weight was unbearable. Parts of my conversation with Edward were still fresh, and honestly I didn't want to wake at all.

"Bella, we need to get a move on if you want to see Charlie," Adam's voice told me.

"Fine," I moaned, reluctantly opening my weary eyes to reveal a heavenly vision. "Good morning Adam, you're a sight for sore eyes," I joked.

Realistically he was like a clean breath of air, it was a comfort seeing him, a relief almost

"Just get up Bella, take a shower and I'll have breakfast ready when you're done," he joked as he lightly slapped my ass, playfully jolting me awake.

"Thanks Adam dearest," I stated rather sarcastically before rolling out of bed and grabbing my toiletry bad from the desk.

I had showered last night, but the scalding hot water felt like heaven as it hit my tense body, the previous days events were exhausting, then everything with Charlie on top of that, it was great to have this temporary release. I also had time to figure out what I had to do today, first on the list being Charlie, he was my main priority. Adam had hired movers and would be supervising them while I stayed at the hospital. He insisted on staying with me, but I refused to let him waste his day, plus I needed time to try to talk to Carlisle. Alice worried me this morning when she said she was going to miss me, and I had refused Edward, he would make them leave me again, and I didn't want that anymore than they did. Once was hard enough, twice would kill me. Then I had to cancel my dinner with Rick, which I honestly didn't want to do, but it just wasn't the right time to celebrate right now. There is just so much that needs to be done today, this would be hectic and chaotic, to say the least bit.

I was abruptly brought out of my thoughts by a loud tapping on the bathroom door, "Yea?" I responded.

"Dr. Cullen moved up the time of the surgery, we need to get a move on, you have half an hour, hurry up!" damn it!

"Okay," my answer was rushed as much as I was rushing to shampoo and get the rest of me cleaned, again.

Before I knew it, Adam was dropping me off in front of the hospital as he headed to the house to meet the movers. He wanted to come with me for a little while, but I assured him it would be okay and I would be fine, so he reluctantly agreed and drove away.

Charlie's room was colder today than it was yesterday and the chair I decided to park myself in reminded me of Edward's arms wrapped around me, I didn't like the feeling one bit. My dad was sleeping as the nurses prepped him for surgery, placing little round things on his chest and arms, he sort of looked like an experiment subject till they covered him back up once they were done.

"Morning Bella," Carlisle said as he came into the room to check on Charlie before they rolled him away.

"Carlisle," I sighed, not knowing if this would be my only chance to see him again. "Do you have a few minutes, i want to talk to you please," my voice cracked as each word departed my lips.

"Don't worry dear, Charlie will be just fine, nothing to worry about I assure you," his gentle words calmed me but were not heading in the direction I wanted to go.

Well, there was something else actually," i was worried he wouldn't want to tal, especially since i knew Edward had already said something to them.

"Sure Bella, but can it wait, I'm pretty busy right now?" the words i feared, I didn't think I would get another chance.

"No, I need to talk now," I respectfully demanded.

"I suppose I have a few minutes to spare," he said as the nurses came in to wheel Charlie to surgery, he still had not gain consciousness as I hoped he would have.

"It's about Edward. I need your advice and I have a favor to ask, but first the advice," I sighed before speaking again as I found myself filling the empty chair next to the one Carlisle now occupied. "I don't know what to do, I asked Edward to tell me the truth and he lied to me. I'm not the naive girl Edward left six years ago, why would he lie to me?" my voice gave the impression I was on the verge of tears, that were of course threatening to spill with or without this talk.

"Edward doesn't know you anymore, you have changed, and you are not as naive as he believes, but Edward still thinks he needs to protect you from something's, even the truth. I don't want to make excuses for him, but this is all a shock to us as well, we didn't plan on coming back to hurt you, we didn't think we would ever see you again either, so just imagine what this is doing to him as well. You both need to work things out on your own terms, just you and him, give him some time to adjust, promise me, please?" I didn't know what to think.

"Just promise me something first," I asked a little less shaken, "you guys won't move away again because of me and Edward, it's not fair for us to do that to everyone," I refused to let them leave so easily this time.

"Well, I can't promise anything, but you will come by on Sunday right? We can discuss it then, with everyone," his voice calm and reasonable as always.

"Of course Carlisle, I'll be there," well at least I knew they would be here a few more days for sure.

"Thank you, I hope you can understand where I am coming from," I hoped.

"Yes Bella, but I need to get ready for your father's surgery," he said as he rose from his chair. "We will see you Sunday then," he stated as he proceeded to leave the room.

I was glad he agreed to talk, there was so much more I would have like to have said, but I would rather he didn't wait any longer for Charlie's surgery. I knew I would be able to talk more on Sunday, but how sure was I that they wouldn't leave before the? But then again, Carlisle wouldn't lie to me; I was almost sure about that much.

I continued to sit and wait in Charlie's room even after he and Carlisle left, not wanting to be away if Charlie returned before he was supposed to, for all the things for me to do to pass time, I refused to leave.

"Bella Swan?" a charming voice called out to me.

I turned quickly around from my window perch, thinking it was a doctor Carlisle sent to keep me updated on Charlie, "Demetri, how are you?" He was leaning in the doorway, dressed in his police uniform; I had to admit he was definitely easy on the eyes, very easy.

"I'm okay, I just came to check up on the old man, I take it he is still in surgery?" he said glancing to where Charlie's bed should have been.

"Yes, should be a while still, they said they would update me if needed," I said as he took the chair Carlisle had once occupied.

"I just finished my shift, do you mind if i stay and wait?" he seemed almost guilty for asking like he felt he may be intruding on me.

"No, of course, stay, I don't mind Demetri, plus the company would be nice," I sheepishly smiled and thankfully I didn't blush too much.

It was almost awkward with the silence that followed, of course he smiled back, but the silence was broken by the nurse coming in to update us.

"Well, seeing that we have some time before Charlie is back, would you lie to get some coffee Bella?" His voice was alluring and I couldn't say no to him, that would be rude, plus the nurse said everything was going fine and he would be back into the room in little over an hour.

"I'd like that," I said as he stood up holding his hand out to help me up, he was a true gentleman.

I quickly too it and found it fit just right with mine, not to mention it just felt right to be holding his hand. I almost didn't release it from mine, and I longed to touch it again, there was just something about him that made me feel secure, maybe it was because he was a police officer, I don't know, I just could not put my finger on it and I didn't mind either way.

We made our way to the cafeteria in no time, just chatting about random things, his job, my office, family, Charlie, and Adam He was specifically interested in that relationship, I explained that right away, Adam and I were only colleagues and roommates, making sure to emphasize be being uninvolved, hoping not to sound too lonely or desperate.

"Seeing the events of the past few days, I don't want you to feel obligated to come over tomorrow for my get together," he was kind to my feelings, knowing I had a hectic week ahead of me and the past few days had been nothing more than a panic attack.

"Are you sure that is fine?" I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I still wanted to see him.

"It was actually moved to the Finch's house down the road, I am picking up extra shifts for Charlie so its easier that way," I was relieved I didn't have to exactly tell him no. "Plus I will stop over tomorrow night to check on Charlie after work." He was very sweet.

"In that case why don't you stay for dinner when you come tomorrow, I'll probably be sticking around his house a few days before Sue takes over, if you want to of course," I said that last part so he wouldn't be obligated to stay/

I wasn't sure why, but I was more confident in the past few days and had managed to openly flirt and talk to men. Especially two good looking men like Rick and Demetri. I considered them "out of my league", yet it didn't stop me from flirting. Now i was sitting here easily chatting and flirting with Demetri like I had known him for years, I guess this is my time to shine.

"Bella, there you are," I heard the pixie call from behind me.

I turned around to see Alice coming towards the table Demetri and I were occupying. "Alice, how are you, why were you looking for me?" was there something wrong with Charlie?

"I haven't heard from you, so I thought I would find you, plus I came here to see Charlie," she sighed pleasantly before sitting at our table.

"He is still in surgery," I paused confused, just earlier this morning she seemed so gloomy. "You should have called Alice."

"I was already coming here to check on Charlie anyways, figured I'd run into you here either way," she was smiling too much.

"Oh, I guess that works too, Alice this is Demetri, he works with Charlie on the force, Demetri, this is Alice, an old family friend," what else would I call her, my ex-fiance's sister, oh, who by the way is a vampire?

He extended his hand graciously, "Nice to meet you Alice," he was taken with her beauty like most, but he barely seemed interested in her, only me, this was a pleasant change.

"Pleasure is all mine," she said trying to flirt, which confused me, as far as I knew she was still with Jasper.

Alice seemed to be stumped on why this beautiful man wasn't interested in her like most. "So Demetri, you single?" was she trying to dazzle him now, flashing her perfect smile, batting her eyelashes, pretending to be innocent?

"I am, but I am hoping to change that soon," he was looking at me and smiling, not to mention he was starting to blush. I had never seen a man so confident blush at a simple phrase, which triggered me to blush, just a lot more than he.

"Hey Bella, can we talk in private?" Alice wasn't happy now for whatever reason, her whole demeanor changed.

"Uh, I'll get us some more coffee, after I call the station, excuse me," Demetri said as he excused himself and headed towards the lobby.

"What was that about Alice?" I demanded.

"Sorry Bella, but he isn't right for you, he could never make you happy," she wasn't one to tell me what would and wouldn't make me happy.

"And I suppose you know that for sure Alice, so tell me who will make me happy. Edward? I don't think so," I was really pissed now.

"All I am saying is you should give Edward another shot, he still loves you and I know you love him," she was almost begging on his behalf.

"You don't know anything Alice, I don't love Edward, not anymore, not to mention I gave him a chance to explain things to me and he still couldn't be honest, he had his shot Alice," I took a deep breath, "this conversation is over!" I started to get up when Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the chair. As she let go quickly and she hung her head in shame and whispered "sorry".

I got a feeling she wasn't only apologizing to me, but to one of the others, but who? "Who were you apologizing to?" My voice was stern.

"Me." The velvety voice came from behind me.

"I don't need this today, so just save it please," I said getting up, this time hoping Demetri was there to help me.

"Bella wait," Edward said stepping in my way to block me.

His scent was making me delirious; I wanted to take him in, deep breaths filling my lungs...wait, no! Not anymore and not with me!

"Why Edward?" I said stepping back to distance myself from him.

"I want to be friends Bella, can I explain things to you, everything? I underestimated you, you have changed, I don't have to protect you anymore, I know this isn't easy for you and I'm sorry, I want to make it up to you. As friends," if he were begging anymore he would have been on his knee's crying, like that was possible anyways.

"Please, not today," how dare he, he knows I'd have my guard down today.

"Bella, everything okay?" Demetri's sweet voice was like heaven. I had not seen him returning with Edward standing in front of me, well more like blocking than just standing.

"Yes, you ready to head upstairs to the room?" I asked wanting to get away from them quickly.

"Bella please," Edward said again.

"NOT today Edward, I'm not sure what else I need to say to get you to understand that, now excuse me," I said pushing past him way too easy for the strength he possessed and took Demetri by the arm and headed towards the elevator.

"Do you need me to take care of them for you, I can make it so they don't bother you anymore?" if he only knew how useless that idea really was.

"No, it's just, um...unfinished business I guess, nothing really, just didn't want to deal with it today, but thank you anyways," I said lightly chuckling to Demetri's delight.

"You know you're even more beautiful when you smile," he said shyly.

I immediately stopped chuckling and turned bright red. "Thank you, you're very sweet," then it was his turn to blush while he slowly reached for my hand and I accepted his advance readily.

EPOV

"She really is beautiful, Charlie was right," his thoughts were torment on me, he wasn't like the rest of the, the ones that thought about my Bella in perverse ways.

"I can't believe she is my neighbor," and I showed her the know, I knew I should have showed her the houses that were closer to ours, away from any single men.

"Wow, she smells great, every time she is near me I can't get enough, I think it's wildflowers," FRESSIA, she smells like freesia you idiot, stupid human men, so clueless, wait, why is he smelling her?

"I wonder if I have a shot with her, don't be afraid, just ask her out," NO, you have no chance with her, she is too good for you, oh please be too shy to ask her out.

I could hear his thoughts and I was having a silent argument with him in my head, it was driving me nuts. I don't want anyone with my Bella, I still have to protect her, especially from him.

I would have to come up with a plan to keep Bella near me at all times, maybe I could buy the house across the street from hers, that would keep me near her. Her work was just right around the corner so even while she was working I could still be near her, just in case she needed me. Wait, I can't do that, it would be like stalking her and I don't think she would be too happy about that either way, so what do I do? I need Bella in my life, I can't lose her after I finally have her back again. Well I have until Sunday to figure it out, I know she is still planning on coming over, so until then my angel, until then.

BPOV

Edward gets under my skin, but I have a feeling he wont stop until I let him say what he feels he needs to, or decides to make his family leave again. No way, I can't let that happen, they won't leave me again!

"What's that guys deal?" Demetri said once we were on the elevator.  
"He doesn't know how to take a hint," I uncomfortably laughed, feeling uneasy talking about Edward.

"I don't get a good feeling about him when it comes to you. It almost seems like he is obsessed with you," I guess Demetri caught that.

"It's just a long story," and I wasn't joking.

"Oh, well I'm glad I was there to get you out of that situation then, whatever it may have been," he said still holding my hand.

"I appreciated that, thank you," I said relieved he wasn't going to ask anymore questions, for now at least.

"Hey, I'm a cop, I have to deal with crazy things all the time, I was just doing my job. Although I don't think I have made anyone as jealous as he seemed to be," he was laughing slightly.

I just nodded and chuckled too, he was right, even though I didn't turn back to look at Edward, I knew he had to be extremely jealous.

Charlie's room was still empty when we arrived back, I hoped it wouldn't take too much longer but time would pass quickly with Demetri there.

"Bella?" Carlisle said as he came into the room.

"Everything okay, where's my dad?" did something go wrong?

"He is fine, the nurses are just putting the bandages on, I thought I would tell you about his restrictions," he was all doctor now, not the normal smiling Carlisle, I wondered if Edward had talked to him before he came to me.

"Restrictions?" I asked confused, what was there other than staying off his leg and resting for a few days, I really didn't see what kind of restrictions he would need.

"Yes, he must of course stay of his feet for a few weeks, a little time her and there after the first week is okay but for the most part, off, and no driving either. We also found some clots in his legs and we are running some bloods tests but I am putting him on some blood thinners once the leg starts to heal, so he isn't allowed any alcohol and will require a specialized diet. It's nothing serious right now, I'll know more when the results come in, but it's just a precaution. I also hired a nurse to stay with him for a few weeks so I will give her written instructions, I know you're busy with the new house and clinic, so I thought Charlie, and you, could use a nurse to help him," why would he do that, I could handle Charlie and everything else.

"You don't have to do that Carlisle, I can handle..." he cut me off.

"Bella, it's no problem, plus you have enough to deal with, Charlie will need constant care, getting around, baths, and everything else. It's my gift to you," Carlisle was very generous.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me, and Charlie. How much longer until I can see him though?" I wanted to make sure he was okay for myself.

"He should be back in a few minutes, he won't be awake for a few hours, so make sure you get something to eat while he sleeps off the anesthetics," he was returning to his father figure mode rather than doctor mode.

"I will and thank you for everything too," it was like there hadn't been six years of separation.

"I must be on my way now, I will see you Sunday and if you have any questions, just call," he said handing me a slip of paper with his cell number, the house number and Esme's cell number. "Oh, Charlie will be in the hospital for a few days before his release to go home, and I have cleared you for visiting and are welcome here anytime, you don't have to follow normal hours," he said before smiling one last time and heading out.

"Thank you," was all I managed, it was probable the tenth time I has said "thank you" in the past five minutes.

Charlie was brought back a few minutes later and as Carlisle said, he was still out of it. The nurses were hooking up machines and other contraptions to him as he slept unaware, and if he were awake I am sure he would be fighting the nurses every step of the way. I figured it would be the best time to head out for some food, because in that moment my stomach let out what sounded like a battle cry for nourishment.

"Hungry?" Demetri laughed as his did the same.

"Shall we?" he asked grabbing his jacket, andmy hand.

I turned once more to look at Charlie in his peaceful slumber before I turned back to Demetri, "Love to," I said as we started to head out.

I hope this is up to everyone's standards as I finally kicked my butt into gear, thanks for the support from everyone and more chapters will soon follow.


End file.
